


Tant que je respire, j'espère

by Luzula_spicata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_spicata/pseuds/Luzula_spicata
Summary: Le temps a passé depuis le 2 mai 1998. Chaque jour qui passe apaise les esprits et les cœurs. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et Harry écrit une lettre.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Tant que je respire, j'espère ! « Dum spiro, spero »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été une grande lectrice de FanFictions HP, ces dernières années, j'ai enfin tenté d'essayer d'en écrire une à mon tour. Une toute petite ...  
> Le titre se rapporte évidemment à ce que ressent Harry. 
> 
> Voici donc ma première publication.  
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.
> 
> Evidemment rien ici ne m'appartient, tout est à la Grande, à l'Immense J.K Rowling

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, 5 juin 2020

Voilà je n'en peux plus et tu as gagné ! Je consens.

Je cède à ce besoin de savoir ce qu'il advient de toi et je suis tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que de t'écrire pour tenter de l'obtenir.

Cela fait tellement de temps que l'envie m'obsède que je ne peux pas me souvenir quand cela a réellement commencé. Et depuis je résiste.

D'habitude je me raisonne rapidement en me disant que tu ne veux surtout pas entendre parler de moi, et où que tu sois, que tu ne veux plus penser au passé ou même pire… parfois j'ai peur que tu sois mort.

Après tout, cela fait tellement d'années que tout est fini.

Et moi je suis parti pendant si longtemps.

Mais de retour en Angleterre depuis quelques semaines, j'ai remarqué que ton nom n'apparaissait jamais dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

J'ai discrètement questionné mon entourage mais sans recevoir plus d'informations à ton sujet.

C'est comme si les Malfoy n'avaient jamais existé. Et je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de t'écrire car si je me rappelle bien, aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. C'est un coup de tête. On ne se refait pas ! J'avais le désir immense de partager ma pensée avec toi en ce jour, encore bien plus que d'habitude.

J'imagine déjà qu'en lisant ces mots, tu dois soupirer devant tant de niaiserie et sans doute es-tu en train de commencer à froisser le parchemin (voire à le brûler !).

Mais que dire d'autre que la vérité.

Depuis Poudlard et la fin de la guerre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Au début, j'avoue ne même pas y avoir pensé une seconde. C'était très bien comme ça et il y avait tant à faire.

Un an, deux ans ont passé sans jamais que je pense à toi. Comme si la distance et le temps pouvaient enfin rendre ma vie plus simple, sans ta présence quelque part autour de moi.

Cependant cela n'a pas duré longtemps car alors que je pensais que ma vie prenait le chemin que je souhaitais, j'ai réalisé que rien n'allait vraiment. J'ai tout quitté (tout et tout le monde !) et je suis parti loin de l'Angleterre. J'ai voyagé à la moldu, rencontré beaucoup de personnes très différentes, de culture et de pensées très variées. Tout ça pour essayer de me trouver moi-même.

Finalement au cours de mes pérégrinations et assez rapidement du fait de ma solitude, j'ai commencé à reconsidérer nos années à Poudlard, à nos maigres mais intenses échanges (insultes ?).

Au fil de mes réflexions, j'ai ressenti un manque. Je vois déjà ton sourire suffisant prendre toute la place sur ton visage. Mais je m'en moque. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant et je peux bien dévoiler mes sentiments.

Toutes mes pensées, alors, commençaient toujours par : « et si…. » . Ces deux petits mots se glissaient dans chaque souvenir de nos interactions.

Dans ces moment-là, si j'avais eu un retourneur de temps j'aurais pu être tenté de modifier quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour que toi et moi, puissions voir une relation différente et surtout meilleure.

Et à chaque fois, le côté rationnel de mon esprit reprenait le pas sur mon imagination. En effet je sais que l'issue de cette guerre passait aussi par ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Rien d'autre ne pouvait être ! Tu es ce que tu es, et moi, ce que je suis (l'huile et l'eau, impossibles à mélanger). Tout ce que nous avons été l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre a déterminé une série de faits qui a abouti à la chute de Voldemort. Rien de moins ! Le Destin en quelque sorte.

En effet, je ne dois avoir aucun regret ! Ma raison me le rappelle sans cesse.

Et pourtant comme je regrette…

Je regrette tout : les querelles, les insultes, les agressions, les silences, les regards, le sang, la douleur et la détresse.

Voilà pourquoi cela fait longtemps que l'envie de te voir ou de t'écrire me chatouille. Mais au fil des ans j'ai écouté ma raison qui me l'a toujours interdit.

Bien sûr j'aurais pu tenter de te contacter avant, après tout je suis toujours aussi impulsif mais peut-être que je suis moins courageux. J'ai peur tout simplement.

La peur d'être déçu, de revoir à nouveau l'imbécile que tu étais, ce type arrogant, condescendant et méprisant.

Mais j'ai surtout peur d'être jaloux parce que je pourrais découvrir que tu es heureux dans ta vie, alors que je suis si mal.

Découvrir que tout ce vide que je ressens, toi tu l'as comblé en construisant une famille.

Découvrir que tes occupations, ton travail, tes aspirations correspondent à tes rêves de grandeur alors que je voyage partout dans le monde sans jamais trouver un but à ma vie ou ma place.

Et puis je suis rentré en Angleterre, il y a quelques semaines et là je constate que tu n'existes plus. Comme si tu avais juste été un rêve. Personne ne parle jamais de toi, et même le manoir est vide. Le ministère l'a semble-t-il préempté et il désespère de le vendre, malgré qu'il ait changé de nom.

Tout ce qui se rapporte aux Malfoy est manquant dans le monde magique. Personne ne sait rien depuis la fin de la guerre. Le peu que j'ai réussi à glaner est que vous auriez fui quelque part avant de vous faire arrêter. Si c'est le cas alors ce hibou risque de ne jamais te trouver puisqu'Azkaban est inaccessible.

Maintenant je suis là sur ce banc, au sommet d'une colline qui surplombe le Wiltshire. Au loin, de l'autre côté du vallon, je devine le manoir bien qu'il soit caché par les sorts de protection. Le paysage est magnifique avec ses collines verdoyantes et ses forêts. Je me sens à la fois envahi de plénitude dans cet endroit qui me rapproche de toi et en même temps extrêmement frustré. C'est comme si en disparaissant, tu m'interdisais de te parler, de me disputer avec toi, ou même de te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir…

En réalité si je venais à te rencontrer dans ce lieu si calme, je te regarderais juste pour mesurer ce que le temps a fait de toi et je crois que je te tendrais la main pour espérer que tu la prennes. Tout ça pour apprendre à te connaitre vraiment.

Dum spiro, spero * !

Alors où que tu sois, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

J'aimerais tant que toi aussi tu aies cette envie de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, dans quelques semaines, pour qu'enfin nous puissions recréer ce lien qui nous unit déjà de toute façon.

Je vais arrêter là mes mots et ne surtout pas les relire sinon je pense que je déchirerais moi-même cette lettre ; après tout il te faut bien un cadeau d'anniversaire, alors je te laisse cette joie.

Evidemment je ne sais pas où envoyer cette lettre mais les hiboux semblent toujours trouver leurs destinataires, alors je vais faire confiance à celui que j'ai obtenu ici. Il a l'air hargneux. Il est parfait pour cette mission!

Bien à toi

H. Potter

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Tant que je respire, j'espère (en latin) : ce qui signifie "tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir"


	2. « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé *»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement Harry écrit une nouvelle lettre à Malfoy.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule très largement après Poudlard et respecte les romans excepté l'épilogue (EWE).  
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.
> 
> Evidemment rien ici ne m'appartient, tout est à la Grande, à l'Immense J.K Rowling

\-----------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, 31 juillet 2020

C'est encore moi… je reprends ma plume parce que j'ai besoin de mettre par écrit ma frustration et mes pensées par rapport à toi.

En effet chaque jour, depuis le 5 juin dernier, je regarde avec espoir vers le ciel, qu'il soit brumeux, nuageux ou d'un bleu azur. Ce n'est pas la météo que j'observe, mais les petits points noirs qui pourraient me laisser croire qu'un oiseau vient vers moi. Mais aucun hibou, chouette, rapace ou même corbeau (je ne te vois pas avec un corbeau bien entendu !) n'a volé vers moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cependant en me réveillant ce matin, j'avais un plus grand espoir puisque c'était mon anniversaire. Et effectivement des hiboux et des chouettes se sont précipités vers moi toute la journée.  
Lorsqu'une lettre arrivait, l'espoir gonflait. Mais à chaque fois, ton écriture caractéristique n'était jamais présente sur l'enveloppe et malgré le bonheur de recevoir les messages d'amour ou d'amitié de tous, je ressentais le pincement de la déception.

Pourtant je dois le reconnaître, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une très grande famille et autant d'amis qui m'aiment suffisamment pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'être loin d'eux si souvent. Je me suis senti entouré de tendresse grâce à tous leurs mots gentils et leurs souhaits de bonheur. J'ai été ravi de tous leurs messages.

Toutes ces lettres m'ont presque donné envie de retourner vivre à Londres près d'eux. Et j'ai dû me forcer à me rappeler combien je me sens mal à l'aise dans le monde magique, au milieu de la foule et que je ne me sens pas à ma place par rapport à l'attente de mes proches ou des sorciers en général.

Je ne te l'ai pas écrit la dernière fois, mais les raisons pour lesquelles je vis ailleurs qu'à Londres et le plus souvent dans le monde moldu c'est parce que je suis toujours énervé et gêné dans le monde magique. En effet tout le monde a des attentes pour Harry Potter sans jamais me demander mon avis. Et forcément je déçois toujours les personnes avec qui je vis lorsque je reviens. Je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille comme tout le monde le voudrait, pour prolonger l'héritage magique de « celui qui a vaincu ». Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec ou pour le ministère, pas envie de représenter qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas envie de faire le spectacle dans les magazines simplement parce que je marche dans la rue. C'est pour cette raison que je reste seul, car je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, même pour mes proches.

Mais à présent, il est presque minuit, cette journée spéciale se termine et je me résigne. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je recevrai une lettre de toi. Alors je me noie dans la déception qui s'est accumulée au fil de la réception du courrier et la tristesse écrase mon cœur seulement parce qu'il me manque une unique lettre : la tienne.

Un auteur français moldu appelé Lamartine a écrit un poème dont le vers le plus connu « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » résonne parfaitement pour moi. En effet je ressens exactement ça depuis longtemps et lorsque je relis son poème, j'ai l'impression que l'auteur a écrit tous ces vers pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi et plus particulièrement ce soir. Où que j'aille, quelles que soient la beauté du monde que je visite, les personnes fantastiques que je rencontre, rien ne trouble mon indifférence, et comble ma solitude ou mes désirs. Il y a toujours ce vide, et le désert en moi.

Pourtant aujourd'hui je me sentais extrêmement bien. Il faut dire que le lieu où je séjourne, colle totalement à mon humeur solitaire. Je suis installé depuis quelques semaines dans la campagne galloise face à la Mer d'Irlande, dans un agréable cottage. Très peu de voisins, ce qui me convient bien. L'espace n'est pas trop grand ainsi je limite la corvée du ménage, mais c'est confortable et douillet. Il y a une grande cheminée grâce à laquelle j'ai pu parler avec mes amis et mes filleuls pendant un long moment sans me briser le dos.

Il faisait très beau et le soleil a baigné le salon de lumière tout l'après-midi. L'air doux de la mer m'a permis d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pour faire entrer les parfums du jardin. Ma journée est donc passée agréablement entre la lecture des lettres de souhaits d'anniversaire et la prise de connaissance de la vie des uns et des autres, entre écrire de longues réponses, et toutes les discussions par cheminée. J'ai profité du temps calme de ce matin pour sortir me promener sur la plage et ce soir j'ai regardé le soleil se coucher depuis la falaise avec dans mes mains, toutes les lettres que j'avais reçues au fil des heures avec leurs mots doux et les dessins des enfants. Au moment où le soleil a fini sa course dans l'eau, mon cœur était soulagé et confortable, malgré le fait de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse de toi.

Mais il a suffi de quelques minutes d'introspection pour que très vite je trouve en moi ce manque, ce trou, ces questions sans réponse et ton visage qui se dessine devant mes yeux fixés sur l'horizon déjà violet.

Ce qui est étonnant c'est que tu n'as pas vieilli dans mes visions, pas une ride, pas de cheveu blanc et je vois toujours ton corps mince et souple de jeune homme qui vole après le vif d'or. Bien sûr, tu n'es plus ainsi où que tu sois et quelle que soit la vie que tu mènes. Le temps passe, les années s'écoulent pour tous, les enfants deviennent adultes et je vieillis. J'ai 40 ans !

Parfois dans mes rêveries, je me surprends à imaginer à quoi tu pourrais ressembler maintenant. As-tu perdu tes cheveux dont tu étais si fier ? As-tu profité de la vie et gagné de l'embonpoint ? Est-ce que ton regard contient toujours autant d'arrogance comme lorsque nous nous battions dans les couloirs ou contient-il encore de la douleur comme lorsque nous étions dans la guerre ? Ou au contraire, as-tu rencontré suffisamment de bonheur dans ta vie pour adoucir le gris de tes yeux et les rendre chaleureux ?

Comment savoir ? Ça m'énerve tellement cet inconnu ! Il n'y a plus rien de toi ici en Angleterre! Rien qui existe pour moi, en tout cas. Tu n'écris pas ! Tu ne me réponds pas !

Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il faut que je te laisse partir de mes souvenirs, de mes espérances ?

A vrai dire depuis toutes ces années, je me suis déjà lancé ce défi de t'oublier à jamais, lorsque la colère ou le désespoir m'oppressait. Mais alors que je pensais enfin m'être débarrassé de toi, sournoisement, tu refaisais invariablement surface à un moment ou un autre de ma vie quelques semaines plus tard, comme pour me narguer et me blesser à nouveau par ton absence.

Est-ce de la magie ? Est-ce un signe pour m'avertir que tu es vivant quelque part ?  
Que dois-je faire alors? Comment faire ? Je suis complément nul dans la magie de l'esprit !  
Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui ressens ton appel et pas un de tes amis?

Je suis totalement désemparé devant mes sentiments.

C'est comme si tu m'obsédais et que je devais absolument te retrouver pour résoudre nos différents et qu'à chaque fois que je tente de fermer la porte dans mon cœur pour clôturer tout cela, tu me piques, tu me brûles, tu m'aspires, tu me serres, tu me transperces. Finalement tu es toujours mon ennemi.

Ce soir avant de t'écrire cette lettre, j'ai à nouveau ressenti ces émotions. Le désespoir m'a agrippé le cœur quand j'ai compris que cette réponse que j'espérais tant, ne viendrait plus. J'ai même tenté de conjurer un Patronus pour avoir moins mal. Mais malgré la chaleur de l'amour de ma famille que j'ai pu recevoir de plusieurs manières aujourd'hui, mon Patronus était si pâle qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour me soulager. Et je constate que je tombe davantage dans le chagrin de ton absence.

Finalement d'avoir écrit cette première lettre en juin dernier pour obtenir de tes nouvelles a permis à l'espoir de grandir et maintenant je souffre de le perdre. Je désirais tellement savoir où tu étais, comment tu allais et ouvrir un lien avec toi. Que je suis naïf !

Pourtant je t'écris encore et je jette tous ces mots sur le parchemin. Mais est-ce que, raisonnablement, cela vaut la peine de chercher un hibou en pleine nuit pour ruiner un peu plus ma fierté. C'est tellement inutile. Je sais que tu ne répondras pas non plus à cette nouvelle lettre!

Je promène mon regard sur la mer en contre-bas de la maison. L'eau est si calme et paisible avec le reflet de la lune qui miroite. Dans le ciel noir, Jupiter, Saturne et même Mars scintillent au milieu de toutes les constellations, y compris celle du dragon ; la tienne. Et je reviens encore à toi… ça ne finit jamais!

Autour de moi, tout est beau, simple et à sa place. Et moi je suis totalement bouleversé. C'est un tel contraste!

Envoyer cette lettre, ce serait comme jeter une bouteille à la mer. Je pense que mes mots auraient autant de chance de t'atteindre de cette manière qu'avec un hibou.

Finalement peut-être que tu n'es plus de ce monde… et que tu existes uniquement dans mon cœur. Alors si c'est juste là que tu habites, tu ressens exactement tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Et dans ce cas, je ne peux constater qu'un seul fait : je deviens fou !

Peut-être que je devrais faire comme si tu étais avec moi, ici et vivre avec ma folie. Sans doute serais-je plus heureux.

Adieu, je ne t'écrirai plus

PS : Je t'écrirai si tu me réponds bien sûr. Ah, ce stupide espoir, toujours !

Harry P.

\-----------------------------------------------------

* extrait du poème "L'isolement" de Alphonse de Lamartine


	3. « en furie »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry écrit encore une lettre à Malfoy que je vous transmets ici. La situation se complique.  
> Je vous invite à être patient, car Harry est loin d'avoir toutes les réponses… Mais promis dès qu'Harry apprend un truc, je vous le poste ici !
> 
> Mon expérience d'écriture se prolonge car Harry vit des moments intéressants à partager.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule très largement après Poudlard et respecte les romans excepté l'épilogue (EWE).
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.
> 
> Evidemment rien ici ne m'appartient, tout est à la Grande, à l'Immense J.K Rowling.

\------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, 3 août 2020

J'ai besoin d'écrire ! Je viens de vivre une horrible nuit ! Je dois exprimer ce que je ressens et c'est à toi que je veux le décrire, c'est nécessaire et même impérieux.

Je suis tombé dans un cauchemar épouvantable, jeté dans une rivière en crue, dans un fleuve de boue rugissant qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Impossible de reconnaître les lieux dans les ténèbres.  
Comment avais-je fait pour passer de l'inconscience bienheureuse d'un rêve à ce monstre enragé qui m'emportait ?

Juste avant, rien dont je me souvienne, le néant du sommeil, et d'un seul coup je me suis senti ballotté, projeté, englouti, submergé dans des vagues boueuses et en furie qui retournaient tout, bouleversaient le haut et le bas et transportaient avec moi des arbres et des rochers dans la violence du torrent.

Je retenais ma respiration jusqu'à suffoquer et lorsqu'enfin je rejoignais la surface pour reprendre un peu de souffle, j'entendais un grondement féroce et assourdissant accompagné de bruits d'éboulements ou de craquements d'arbres le long de la rive qui s'écroulait dans les flots.  
Je tentais désespérément de surnager pour fuir. Dès que le torrent s'élargissait, je m'efforçais d'avancer vers le bord mais là encore impossible de prendre pied. Je glissais et retombais encore pour être aspirer par le courant qui m'entraînait toujours plus vite en direction du fracas de la chute suivante.  
L'eau déchaînée m'arrachait du moindre arbre auquel je tentais de me cramponner. Chaque fois que je m'enfonçais dans les flots en colère, tout était obscur.  
Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, respirer !  
Je ne voulais pas mourir et pourtant je me noyais. Je sentais mon corps s'engourdir dans le froid et le noir. Épuise, je luttais toujours. Et tout d'un coup au lieu de ressentir la danse du courant qui me désarticulait, je me suis senti tomber dans une grande chute comparable à mon accident de balais en troisième année. Le vide et le silence, rien d'autre.

Je me suis réveillé en sueur et essoufflé comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu dans ce cauchemar était réel.  
J'ai pris quelques secondes pour tâter mes draps, mon lit puis j'ai ouvert les yeux pour entrevoir les lueurs de la nuit à travers ma fenêtre.  
J'étais trempé et je tremblais. Le froid glacial de mon cauchemar m'a enveloppé alors que le silence absolu de ma chambre contrastait avec le tumulte qui m'étourdissait quelques secondes auparavant.

Je me suis levé et j'ai couru d'un pas mal assuré dans les escaliers pour me précipiter dans le salon. Je voulais vérifier que cette tempête n'avait pas submergée la maison et que l'océan ne nous avait pas englouti.  
Mais non, tout était calme.

Reprenant mon souffle, j'ai constaté que l'aube n'était pas loin. Progressivement et parallèlement un soulagement et une immense tristesse m'ont envahi. Et bien que mon cœur commençât lentement à se calmer, j'ai réalisé que je pleurais abondamment un vrai torrent de larmes laissant de longues lignes d'eau salée sur mes joues, mélangé à des sanglots qui me faisaient encore sursauter régulièrement et m'oppressaient la poitrine.

Toujours de l'eau, encore de l'eau !

Ce qui m'a surpris et ce pourquoi, c'est à toi que j'écris, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que ma crise d'angoisse refluait, il y avait tes yeux gris qui me fixaient du même gris pâle délavé que celui du ciel après un orage.  
C'est comme si tu étais l'orage qui avait provoqué la fureur des éléments dans lesquels j'étais tombé.

A ce moment-là, je me suis écroulé sur une chaise dans la cuisine pour me réchauffer avec un sort, car j'étais encore glacé.  
J'ai effectué les exercices de relaxation et de respiration lente comme on m'a appris à le faire pour réguler mes crises d'angoisse passées. Mais même si je me sentais un peu mieux après cela, mon cœur restait serré, et l'image persistante de tes yeux qui me suivaient toujours, tel un enchantement, m'a poussé à te parler. Evidemment discuter avec toi, étant impossible, n'est-ce pas ! - j'ai donc décidé de t'écrire à nouveau.  
J'ai déchiré des feuilles du bloc-notes pour commencer cette lettre et te décrire ce que je venais de vivre.  
T'écrire ainsi me soulage et entre chaque paragraphe, comme je le ferai dans une conversation avec toi, je sirote un thé très fort et je mange du miel à la petite cuillère ! Je suis complètement épuisé.  
Pourtant c'est une bonne stratégie qui me permet de réorganiser mes pensées après le tumulte et le chaos. Sans parler que je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé, il est à peine 4 heures du matin !

Alors que j'ai déjà noirci plusieurs paragraphes, je réalise que j'avais dit la dernière fois, que je ne t'écrirai plus si tu ne me répondais pas ! Mais en décrivant mon cauchemar sur le papier et en le reliant à tes yeux gris ensuite, je me dis que je peux considérer que ce rêve est ta réponse à ma dernière lettre, à cet ultimatum que j'y avais glissé.

Je te l'avais déjà écrit la dernière fois mais, au fil des années, tu t'es glissé assez souvent dans mes rêveries. Au point d'avoir des sensations de manque et de vide lorsque tu étais absent de mes pensées pendant longtemps.  
Mais depuis ma première lettre, ces phénomènes ont fortement augmenté. En effet je pense à toi de plus en plus souvent au cours de la journée. C'est très particulier, semblable à une divagation, sortie de nulle part, qui me relie à toi au milieu d'un petit élément de la vie, et qui s'ajoute au déroulement de mes activités. Tel des petites plumes qui surveilleraient mon travail en planant doucement dans les airs et viendraient améliorer de leurs petites touches légères ce que je suis en train d'accomplir. Ce qui est assez incroyable c'est que ma concentration n'en est pas affectée. Comme si cette petite pensée ne perturbait pas l'espace-temps.

Bien évidemment durant la nuit tu te manifestes souvent dans mes songes et depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Mais jamais à un tel stade qui fait basculer le rêve en cauchemar.  
Dans mon sommeil, tu apparais régulièrement, dans des scènes de souvenirs de mes voyages.  
En effet, en vingt ans d'errance j'ai visité des lieux magnifiques, des paysages extraordinaires dans lesquels je ressentais de la plénitude et du bonheur d'être là.  
Bien sûr je n'y étais pas seul, car ce sont des grands sites touristiques moldus. Et c'est là que c'est étrange car dans mes rêves parmi les personnes présentes autour de moi dans ces lieux qui m'ont marqué, tous sont sans visage comme inexistants puisque je me focalise alors sur la beauté du paysage. Mais à chaque fois, c'est le même scénario : tout à coup tu apparais distinctement au milieu de la foule. Puis après que tu m'aies fixé quelques secondes pour m’interpeller, tu marches loin devant moi, sans jamais que tu répondes à mes appels ou que je te rattrape, puis invariablement tu finis par disparaître en te fondant dans l'infini.

Le dernier rêve dont je me rappelle a eu lieu il y a trois jours. J'étais en train d'admirer un magnifique coucher de soleil en Californie quand je t'ai vu sur ma droite. La plage était pratiquement vide alors je me suis élancé vers toi en t'appelant. Tout en avançant tranquillement sur le rivage, tu te retournais de temps en temps pour me regarder mais jamais tu ne m'attendais. Je me suis mis à courir vers toi et pourtant la distance entre nous augmentait inexorablement.  
Pour finir je me suis réveillé d'un coup complètement frustré ! J'ai pensé alors que ce type de rêve où tu es inaccessible, résultait de ma frustration à ne pas pouvoir correspondre avec toi mais je reste généralement paisible car ce sont également de très bons souvenirs de mes voyages.

Par contre tu n'étais plus rentré dans mes cauchemars depuis la sixième année, lorsque je t'avais blessé avec mon sortilège dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
J'ai été très familier des terreurs nocturnes après la guerre. Encore plus que pendant la guerre, je veux dire ! J'en avais jusqu'à plusieurs par nuit, au point de tomber malade par privation de sommeil.  
J'ai pris plusieurs types de potions pendant de nombreuses années associées avec des thérapies magiques ou moldues pour dépasser le traumatisme.  
Depuis quinze ans au moins, je fais rarement des cauchemars, car je prends une potion de ma composition chaque soir pour éviter cela. Mais la dose est très faible car je n'ai plus de raison d'en souffrir. Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas ressenti une aussi terrible nuit depuis de nombreuses années.

Maintenant, l'aube éclaire ma cuisine, les oiseaux gazouillent dehors et le soleil illumine de rose la prairie derrière la maison. J'ai mis de la musique pour rompre le murmure de la nature qui m'oppresse alors que d'habitude il me berce. J'ai besoin de remplir l'espace de ma maison avec des sons éclatants afin qu'ils comblent le vide que je ressens maintenant que je suis plus calme.  
Les mots se répandent sur le papier pour raconter mes confidences et mes larmes coulent encore, paisiblement. Les notes et le chant s'ajoutent aux battements de mon cœur et restaurent l'équilibre de mes émotions. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré ainsi.  
C'est un désespoir profond qui se vide et se tarit lentement dans le matin et c'est bien cela qu'il y avait dans ce cauchemar.  
Bien sûr, à l'évidence, c'était une énorme colère qui explosait dans cet orage mais les flots prenaient naissance dans un profond désespoir.  
Or malgré le fait que je pleure encore, je ne crois pas que ce soit mon propre désespoir qui a créé cette rivière en furie. Car je me sens plutôt heureux dans ma vie. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'affliger ainsi. La solitude ne me pèse pas car je communique avec de nombreux sorciers et amis et j'y trouve au contraire un temps pour moi qui me convient. De plus je ne suis pas aussi profondément affecté par ta non-réponse pour ressentir une aussi grande douleur.

Donc si cette colère et ce désespoir ne sont pas les miens, est-ce qu'ils t'appartiennent ?  
Pourquoi serais-tu aussi désespéré pour qu'une de tes colères puisse m'atteindre dans mon propre esprit ? Comment pourrais-tu faire cela ?

Ma première pensée rationnelle lorsque j'écris cette hypothèse est clairement que ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant, maintenant je suis presque sûr, que je ne ressens pas ces sentiments extrêmes.  
De même le chagrin que j'ai ressenti en sortant du cauchemar n'était pas complètement à moi. Evidemment je suis triste de ne pas avoir de réponse de toi après m'être livré dans mes deux dernières lettres mais je ne ressens pas une douleur aussi profonde. A force d'y réfléchir j'ai l'impression que mes larmes se joignaient à un chagrin considérable qui n'était pas le mien, en l'accompagnant pour partager et soutenir le poids de cette douleur. Si c'est toi qui souffres ainsi alors j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider à aller vers un peu de repos en partageant cette souffrance avec toi, même de loin.

Cependant après avoir écrit cela, j'en reviens à mon premier questionnement : Comment peux-tu me faire ressentir ces émotions à distance ? Par quel moyen ? En as-tu seulement conscience ?

Au fil de mes voyages, j'ai appris beaucoup sur différentes sortes de magie de l'esprit. Cependant je ne les ai jamais pratiquées Car je suis assez hermétique à cette branche de la magie et à la divination. En effet je préfère d'autres matières et je me suis perfectionné en charmes, sortilèges et potions. Pourtant j'aurais pu si je le souhaitais car j'ai rencontré des sorciers extrêmement puissants dont certains pratiquaient la légilimencie à faire pâlir Voldemort lui-même !  
Mais quand tu as eu un morceau de ce fou dans la tête pendant 17 ans, qui te provoque et t'envahit pendant plusieurs années tu développes forcément un peu d'aversion sur ce type de magie.  
Ceci pour dire que je vais devoir faire des recherches sur la légilimencie car rien dans mon expérience ne peut m'aider à ce stade.

Donc si je récapitule les quelques éléments qui se dévoilent au fil de mon écriture :  
\- Tu es vivant quelque-part.  
\- Tu reçois mes lettres et tu en connais le contenu.  
\- Tu ne peux pas y répondre et mon ultimatum a conduit à une rage qui a provoqué mon cauchemar.  
\- Tu as réussi à communiquer avec moi pendant mon sommeil de manière consciente ou inconsciente.  
\- Cette liaison mentale me permet de ressentir tes émotions les plus fortes et tu sembles ressentir une douleur extrême.

Mon hypothèse la plus délicate concerne, le fait que c'est peut-être toi qui m'as poussé à t'écrire par tes « visites » dans mes rêves ou même par ces petites touches de pensées durant ma vie de tous les jours.

Maintenant il reste les questions suivantes : pourquoi me contactes tu, moi, ton ennemi d'enfance, et comment réussis-tu à faire cela ? Que voudrais tu que je fasse ?

Si je parle de ce mystère à Hermione (qui est la première personne à qui je peux penser pour m'aider), j'ai peur qu'elle m'emmène directement à Saint Mangouste et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle le ferait face à ce genre de comportement de ma part.  
Sauf que cette fois, je ne suis pas drogué en train d'halluciner et encore moins en dépression. Même si dans ma dernière lettre je disais que je pensais être fou à ton sujet. Je ne pense pas vraiment que je le sois. Ma vie est calme et simple et à part toi, rien ne cloche ! Je suis heureux et épanoui dans mon travail et je vais bien. Donc je pense que c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien !

Je vais donc envoyer cette nouvelle lettre en espérant une réponse, n'importe laquelle ! Je ne sais pas comment celle-ci me parviendra mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Si tu ne peux pas communiquer par courrier, alors il faut que tu arrives à me donner plus d'informations pour comprendre comment t'aider ou te rejoindre. Plus d'éléments qu'une rivière en furie qui me noie ou des promenades dans mes souvenirs dans lesquels je ne peux pas t'atteindre. De mon côté je vais entreprendre des recherches sur la magie de l'esprit.

Il est 8 heures maintenant et je vais aller marcher sur la plage pour respirer, avant de commencer ma journée de travail. Je n'ai pas relu cette lettre et j'ai peur qu'elle soit totalement confuse ! Tant pis, je vais l'envoyer en l'état. De toute façon que peut-il arriver de pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu cette nuit ?

Soit j'ai complètement affabulé et vu des signes dans un cauchemar, soit mes hypothèses s'approchent d'une vérité.

C'est à toi maintenant. Le souafle est dans ton camp !

Porte-toi bien.

Harry P.


	4. « visions »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry a écrit une nouvelle et longue lettre à Malfoy que je vous transmets ici. Il est très enthousiaste et beaucoup d'informations sont dévoilées dans son courrier ! Il vit des moments incroyables qu'il ne me déplairait de vivre moi-même. :-)
> 
> Par contre ne soyez pas déçus, mais le mystère n'est pas clos. Il reste encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse et beaucoup d'hypothèses. Je vous invite donc à patienter encore
> 
> Mais vous pouvez garder confiance car Harry est tenace et curieux par nature. Dès qu'il aura de nouvelles informations, je vous les poste ici !
> 
> L'histoire se déroule très largement après Poudlard et respecte les romans excepté l'épilogue (EWE).
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.
> 
> Evidemment rien ici ne m'appartient, tout est à la Grande, à l'Immense J.K Rowling.

\-----------------------------------------------

Malfoy, 6 août 2020

\- 11 heures 30

Je suis absolument certain que tu as reçu ma dernière lettre car tu y as répondu comme je l'espérais. Je suis très heureux ! J'aurais évidemment préféré une vraie lettre mais je comprends que tu ne peux pas m'écrire, bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi.

Par contre ce matin, j'ai failli prendre un parchemin et juste y inscrire un énorme « STOP ! » en rouge avant de te l'envoyer. Donc, oui, je te confirme que tu m'as largement fait comprendre que tu répondais à ma dernière lettre. 

Depuis cette dernière, je te sens entrer en contact avec moi en permanence, que je sois réveillé ou endormi. Or je ne crois pas que tu exécutes cette magie dans ton sommeil, car cela doit probablement nécessiter une grande concentration et beaucoup d'énergie . D'où une question importante : à quel moment as-tu dormi depuis que tu as reçu ma lettre? En effet, tu dois être épuisé car je le suis !

Alors stop ! J'ai bloqué mon esprit depuis ce matin et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi plus loin dans cette lettre mais c'était nécessaire.

Je suis fatigué car je n'ai pas encore récupéré de ma terrible nuit de cauchemar, d'il y a trois jours. En plus mon cerveau cogite sans arrêt pour trouver des hypothèses sur le pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas par lettre mais par rêves. Et maintenant je me pose également des questions sur le fait que tu n'as aucune activité dans ta vie puisque tu es disponible en continu.

Je craque.  
En effet contrairement à toi, moi je travaille la journée et j'admets que je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose ces derniers jours.

Cette lettre n'a pas pour but de te faire des reproches, c'est seulement que je ronchonne.  
Mon objectif est de partager avec toi un état des lieux de ce qui s'est passé depuis trois jours, aussi bien concernant mes premières recherches sur la légilimencie, que pour te donner un compte-rendu de ce que j'appelle « ta réponse ».

Avant-hier après mon travail, je me suis souvenu que j'avais sans doute noté des éléments lorsque j'avais rencontré un grand Legilimens en Asie.  
Il y a une dizaine d'années, je suis resté plusieurs semaines dans un centre de magie qui traitait de médecine traditionnelle chinoises et de méditation. J'avais complètement oublié les parties concernant la légilimencie car elles ne correspondaient pas à ce que je recherchais, mais heureusement j'avais pris beaucoup de notes.

La magie que tu produits, ne fait pas partie des formes plus connues de la légilimencie et que tu connais forcément.  
La première forme, bien sûr, est le sort spécifique en face à face : ce que Rogue effectuait sur moi en cinquième année pour que je travaille mon occlumancie. Grande performance à cette époque ! Voldemort était dans ma tête comme horcruxe, alors il aurait fallu un très grand niveau d'occlumancie pour le contrer et avec Rogue comme professeur, aucune chance que je ne puisse jamais apprendre !

Et évidemment la seconde forme est celle qu'effectuait le professeur Dumbledore (et sans doute Voldemort), qui en un seul regard, visitait littéralement toute la tête de la personne ciblée pour détecter les incohérences. Il faisait cela d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle sans effort.

J'avais noté d'autres formes de légilimencie dans mon carnet à l'époque. Celle sur laquelle travaillait le sorcier que je visitais, était basée sur le don de forces mentales dans le cadre des soins en médecine magique ancienne. L'idée étant de projeter à un patient les forces mentales d'une personne extérieure (un guérisseur par exemple) pour combattre les maladies qui aspirent les énergies. Il avait constaté que les personnes malades qui avaient de la famille à leur chevet s'en sortaient plus rapidement et plus facilement que des personnes seules et pour lui, outre la psychologie, il y avait également un partage magique de forces d'âme qu'il voulait améliorer par ses recherches.

Ce qui nous intéresse vraiment, c'est la dernière forme de légilimencie que j'avais notée et qui est basée sur des échanges de sentiments et d'émotions à distance. Ces liens de pensées ou d'émotions peuvent être partagés entre deux personnes (rarement plus) et sur de grandes distances. Ils sont essentiellement réalisés par des sorciers qui partagent une magie similaire et/ou des sentiments très forts. Dans les manuscrits anciens de plusieurs peuples magiques, des cas de ce type de légilimencie ont été décrits. Cette communication de pensées ou d'émotions est facilitée par des objets magiques reliés, des bijoux, par exemple, dans le cas d'amoureux séparés.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré ce chercheur chinois, il était très intéressé par ma propre expérience avec Voldemort. Et effectivement lui et moi étions approximativement dans la dernière catégorie. Je partageais réellement un élément magique avec lui, étant donné que j'avais un petit morceau de son âme dans ma tête. Ce qui explique qu'il pouvait me soumettre à des visions et à ses émotions par ce biais à des centaines de kilomètres de distance.

J'avais également ajouté dans mes notes que cette catégorisation n'était pas étanche et le type de légilimencie pratiquée pouvait tout à fait être mixte selon les pouvoirs du Legilimens.

En conclusion et je ne sais pas si tu partageras ce point de vue mais nous sommes bien dans le cas d'une légilimencie mais, pour le moment, elle n'a lieu que dans un seul sens, et surtout nous pouvons valider qu'elle s'intensifie ces derniers jours. Par contre je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions partager comme élément magique puisque nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la fin de la bataille finale, il y a plus de vingt ans !

J'ai d'abord pensé à la dette de vie qui est réputée être un lien magique très puissant. Par exemple tu en aurais contracté une avec moi, suite à l'incendie de la salle sur demande, mais comme notre lien semble aller de toi vers moi et non l'inverse, cela ne semble pas fonctionner. En plus si ton sauvetage avait créé une dette, elle aurait été immédiatement annulée puisque tu nous as sauvé lorsque nous avons été emmenés au manoir et que tu ne nous as pas dénoncés. Sans parler de celle que j'aurais pu avoir auprès de ta mère lorsqu'elle m'a sauvé la vie dans la forêt. Mais ce n'est pas à exclure, car il s'agit de liens magiques assez complexes.

Dans mon carnet, j'avais également noté comment travailler l'occlumancie. Le fiasco de cet apprentissage lors de ma cinquième année m'avait laissé beaucoup de souvenirs négatifs. Cependant ce grand mage avait trouvé les mots pour me rassurer et proposé un entraînement simple et efficace. Et je suis assez content du résultat car après quelques exercices, j'ai réussi à te bloquer depuis ce matin !

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fermé mon esprit mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tenir debout encore longtemps si tu continues à me soumettre à tes visions et tes intrusions. D'où ma question sur ta propre santé en début de cette lettre. En effet, à huit heures, ce matin, je n'en pouvais déjà plus et j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel cet après-midi. Après t'avoir bloqué, j'ai fait une grande sieste de deux heures, terminé la commande à livrer et décidé de commencer à écrire ta lettre.

Je me doute que tu as besoin de mes retours sur tes tentatives de connexion avec moi. Car si tes interactions sont si puissantes et fréquentes, c'est peut-être que tu ne sais pas vraiment comment je réagis. Alors forcément tu dois déclencher tes tentatives tout azimut mais si tu m'épuises, tu dois également t'épuiser. Il faut donc que nous convenions d'un temps de repos entre nous. Je préconise au moins cinq heures par nuit.

Voici ce que je voudrais partager avec toi sur ces dernières nuits (les plus riches) et ces derniers jours.

J'ai deux types de sensations et j'imagine qu'elles sont différentes car liées à mes propres défenses (non intentionnelles celles-là).

Tout d'abord, la nuit j'ai des visions sous forme de rêves sans doute parce que je suis totalement détendu en dormant. Une certitude, ce sont des images que tu envoies dans mes songes car elles ne se rapportent à aucun moment de ma vie. Evidemment ces aperçus pourraient correspondre à une idée que je me fais de ce qui t'es arrivé ou de ce que tu vis, mais j'en doute, car je ne suis pas si créatif.

Je suis très fatigué parce que je traque mes rêves. J'ai déposé un petit carnet sur ma table de nuit et à chaque micro-réveil, je me force à écrire tout ce dont je me rappelle. C'est une technique que j'ai employée lorsque je faisais des terreurs nocturnes pour ensuite les travailler dans les thérapies ou en méditation. Sauf qu'ainsi mes nuits sont ultra-fractionnées et donc peu réparatrices !

Je te résume mes notes obtenues durant ces trois dernières nuits. J'ai vécu deux sortes de rêves avec des ambiances totalement différentes.

La première ambiance que tu m'as poussée avait pour décors la nuit, le froid, le brouillard, la pluie, le vent, du gris : ce qui ressemblerait à Azkaban si je devais le décrire bien que je n'y sois jamais allé. Mais Hagrid et Sirius Black, mon parrain, m'ont décrit tous les deux des couleurs de ce type.

Ensuite j'ai reçu des flots de sensations associés à ces images et j'imagine que c'est, soit ce que tu y as vu, soit ce que tu y as vécu et là c'est terrifiant : des cris déchirants, des hurlements glaçants, des bousculades, des rixes, l'angoisse, la brutalité, la douleur, la violence, le harcèlement, la faim, la déception, l'ennui, les larmes, le dépit, l'isolement. La liste pourrait encore s'agrandir tant il y avait d'images et de sentiments mêlés et douloureux. C'était difficilement soutenable parfois et heureusement pour mon sommeil, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de visions de cette nature car après les avoir notées dans mon carnet, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me rendormir.

Paradoxalement à ce que je viens de décrire, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'images d'une deuxième ambiance très agréable.

J'ai observé un endroit verdoyant, comme si j'étais positionné au sommet d'une colline qui domine un paysage vallonné avec des pâturages, des bosquets d'arbres, du bocage et des barrières de bois. Dans une longue et douce contemplation de la nature, je voyais des vaches et des moutons dans les champs au loin.  
J'ai aussi admiré, autour de moi, un jardin entretenu avec des fleurs multicolores au milieu d'herbes hautes et des petites allées avec des topiaires parfaitement taillées en buis et if.  
Je ressentais la douceur de l'air me donnant une caresse sur le visage et la brise soulevant mes cheveux. A chaque souffle de vent, les herbes et les fleurs fléchissaient et formaient une onde qui progressant et revenant, résonnaient un peu comme une mélodie fluide de notes de musique qui montaient et redescendaient joyeusement.

J'apprécie aussi le bien-être que la nature m'offre, et j'y passe de longs moments. Cependant je n'ai jamais possédé un jardin aussi beau et avec un tel point de vue.

Tu m'as envoyé aussi des images du même endroit mais à d'autres saisons, ce qui sous-entend que tu le fréquentes depuis longtemps.  
Les arbres sont des feuillus qui deviennent ocres et rouges à l'automne en contraste très net avec le vert des prairies. L'hiver semble assez froid pour permettre à la neige de tout blanchir mais elle parait peu abondante. Dans certaines visions, le brouillard qui s'accroche dans le fond de la combe et les vallons alentours, rend les collines presque surnaturelles, flottantes au-dessus du néant. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas vu scintiller au loin, ce qui pourrait être la mer ou l'océan.

C'est un endroit magnifique. J'ai l'impression que tu dégustes cette vue, que tu la contemples souvent, que tu la connais par cœur et que tu y trouves de la paix. Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies été quelqu'un de contemplatif ou de bucolique. Cette partie de ton caractère m'est complètement inconnue. Cependant nous avons tous changé au fil du temps. L'adolescent impatient et énervé que j'étais, s'est beaucoup apaisé et je suis devenu plus songeur et méditatif, alors pourquoi pas toi aussi ?

Enfin pour finir ces visions, j'ai aussi vu, dos à la vallée, une belle maison en pierre d'une taille assez modeste (pour toi !) qui ne ressemble pas du tout au manoir Malfoy car les pierres sont couleur miel et cette maison semble beaucoup plus chaleureuse contrairement à mes souvenirs sombres du manoir. Il y a un magnifique bow-window sur le côté droit de la maison qui doit permettre au soleil d'entrer dans un grand salon durant l'hiver et sans doute observer la vue sur la combe et l'horizon. Cette grande fenêtre se répète juste au-dessus, au premier étage, et éclaire sans doute une grande chambre. Sur le côté gauche, il y a de grandes fenêtres à meneaux et un toit pointu pour donner du relief à l'architecture du logis. Les rideaux intérieurs sont pourpres et semblent épais. Une double porte-fenêtre au centre de la façade s'ouvre directement sur une terrasse et le jardin. Elle est grande ouverte et invite à entrer dans la maison. C'est une belle maison de campagne de style néo-gothique. Mais je n'ai vu aucune autre personne dans tes visions comme si tu y habitais seul.

Est-ce là où tu te trouves actuellement ?  
Cet endroit pourrait être presque n'importe où, bien que ma première idée ait été le comté du Dorset en Angleterre qui offre des collines et des vallons très semblables à ceux que tu m'as faits voir. Ou encore le comté du Somerset par la couleur de la pierre de la maison.

Je comprends bien que tu me montres l'environnement dans lequel tu vis. Mais ne pourrais-tu pas me montrer un nom de ville ou village ou un point géographique caractéristique du lieu ? En fait, je suis perplexe sur la finalité de cette vision et comment je pourrais découvrir où tu résides, ainsi.

L'autre type d'intrusions que je ressens, se déroule dans la journée. Je suis sans doute plus imperméable à tes pensées à ce moment-là car mon esprit est occupé par mon travail. A moins que tu adaptes tes intrusions pour faire passer d'autres messages. Ce qui peut expliquer que ce ne soit pas des visions mais des sensations très subtiles que maintenant je reconnais bien lorsqu'elles se produisent.

Comme je te l'avais déjà indiqué, auparavant j'avais de petites pensées qui s'incrustaient dans le déroulement de ma vie.  
Depuis trois jours, c'est légèrement différent. Peut-être parce que j'y suis plus attentif et que je me concentre sur ces effets.

J'ai conscience d'une délicate pression contre mon esprit. Je te distingue vraiment, comme si tu frappais poliment avant d'entrer. En me laissant aller contre la sensation, une quiétude bienveillante m'enveloppe ou un cheminement d'idées s'ajoute aux miennes. C'est assez difficile à expliquer car c'est extrêmement doux et feutré mais clairement c'est « un je ne sais quoi » qui s'ajoute à mon âme et que je recueille avec joie.

Je ne sais pas comment tu peux pénétrer mon esprit ainsi et surtout maîtriser la façon dont tu le fais. Est-ce que tu peux ressentir mes émotions et les manipuler ? Est-ce que tu peux voir mes souvenirs, ou mes activités en temps réel à travers mes yeux ?

Une petite partie de moi est un peu anxieuse que tu puisses investir ainsi ma vie car je pourrais perdre mon autonomie et ma liberté, un peu comme si tu me surveillais finalement. Mais en même temps, je ne ressens aucune douleur, ou encore une perte de contrôle. C'est même tout le contraire et j'apprécie sacrément ces sensations, alors je m'y abandonne aussi souvent que je peux.

Avec le recul, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'au moins ces dix dernières années, tu t'approchais régulièrement, me faisant ainsi penser à toi. Et si, la plupart du temps, je ressentais des sensations agréables et un apaisement, c'est également au cours de ces moments de connexion que j'éprouvais ce vide intérieur et une grande mélancolie. Était-ce alors mes émotions ou les tiennes, ou un mélange des deux ? En effet j'étais assez mal dans ma vie, à cette époque.

Je constate maintenant que tes interactions ont progressivement intégré mon quotidien et ainsi ajouté ta présence à ma solitude. Et au fil du temps, te ressentir plusieurs fois dans la journée ou le soir avant de m'endormir est devenu naturel et nécessaire à mon équilibre.

En effet avec la méditation que je pratique régulièrement et toi, je ne souffre presque plus de cauchemars. Mes dépressions et mes angoisses sont devenues plus rares. La plupart du temps lorsque que tu interviens, je retrouve mon calme et je peux prendre du recul, ce qui est essentiel pour tempérer quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux et actif que moi.

Cette magie que tu effectues est stupéfiante et je suis vraiment très intrigué car faisant de la recherche sur la magie ancienne depuis plus de vingt ans, dans le monde entier, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une capacité magique aussi extraordinaire. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas à coté l'un de l'autre. Je suis presque jaloux et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te répondre pour communiquer avec toi dans l'autre sens.

Ces deux derniers soirs, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur toi et vers les sensations de douceur que j'ai décrites. J'ai même essayé d'y répondre en poussant des sentiments de joie et de satisfaction, mais je ne sais pas si tu les as reçues . C'est également la raison pour laquelle je t'écris afin de savoir si le lien progresse lorsqu'on y travaille tous les deux. Je sais déjà que tu arrives à le faire grandir puisqu'il est plus efficace maintenant qu'il y a dix ans.

Le plus surprenant lorsque je me rappelle à qui j'écris, c'est que le lien ne me blesse pas. J'ai l'impression que le garçon arrogant et méchant que tu étais, n'est plus là. Au contraire tu m'approches avec bienveillance et confiance, ce qui est très éloigné de notre histoire commune. Evidemment vingt ans sont passés par là et d'après ce que je comprends, tu as vécu une période difficile à Azkaban, mais quel revirement ! Bien sûr je ne compte pas le cauchemar d'il y a trois nuits mais j'ai bien compris que ces violentes émotions étaient liées au fait que tu as cru que je t'abandonnais. Cela ressemblait presque à une explosion de magie involontaire qu'aurait un enfant sorcier furieux.

Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas et je vais tout tenter pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

D'ailleurs, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes pour rechercher des renseignements sur toi. Un peu d'aventure me fera du bien, ma vie manquait un peu d'actions et je m'encroûte. Bien évidemment, je prendrais toutes les précautions pour ne rien divulguer qui pourrait te mettre en péril et je prendrai un minimum de risques.

(. . . )

\- 17h30

Je reprends l'écriture de ma lettre pour t'exposer les informations que j'ai obtenues au cours de mon après-midi : c'est très intéressant et bouleversant.

Afin de te donner un peu de contexte et que tu comprennes bien ce que j'ai fait, il faut que je t'explique une partie de mon travail. Je suis fabricant indépendant de baguettes vendues par Garrick Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse et par d'autres vendeurs dans le monde.  
Mes baguettes sont des commandes d'exception et très spécialisées. Ce sont des objets de luxe ou de collection. Les bois que j'utilise sont précieux et les noyaux généralement rares. Je les associe à des charmes anciens que j'ai retravaillés et qui renforcent encore la qualité de la baguette.  
Personne ne sait que c'est moi qui les fais, excepté Garrick avec qui je me suis associé. Tous les commerçants qui utilisent mes services font croire que ce sont eux qui fabriquent ces baguettes, je suis totalement anonyme, ce qui est parfait pour mon équilibre de vie.

Aujourd'hui je devais livrer une baguette commandée par un sorcier du Magenmagot et je voulais savoir ce qu'un vieux membre de cette institution judiciaire pouvait me raconter sur la famille Malfoy.  
Au lieu de livrer la baguette à monsieur Ollivander et de partir immédiatement, comme d'habitude, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester et me faire passer pour son assistant afin de questionner l'acheteur. Je me suis déguisé évidemment.  
Pour tenter d'en savoir plus et pousser ce sorcier à parler malgré le secret évident qui vous entoure, j'ai utilisé une coïncidence.

Le client a commandé explicitement une baguette en bois d'aubépine provenant d'un arbre remarquable. C'est un bois qui apporte une grande force et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait du fait de son âge avancé.  
Les péripéties de la guerre et notamment le chemin sinueux de l'allégeance de la baguette de sureau en passant par ta baguette d'aubépine pour mettre fin à Voldemort sont très bien connus dans le monde sorcier et particulièrement d'un membre aussi ancien du ministère.  
J'ai donc joué la comédie en discutant naïvement sur le bois de sa nouvelle baguette par rapport à la tienne afin d'en savoir plus sur le sort de ta famille.

Et ça a marché !

Cet homme pompeux s'est empressé de rompre le secret et s'est vanté qu'il avait participé à votre procès juste après la guerre et même qu'il avait voté votre condamnation. Celle-ci n'a jamais figuré dans la gazette du sorcier, je l'avais déjà vérifiée, il y a longtemps. Cela n'a pas empêché le client de continuer son histoire et il était très fier de lui. Il nous a bien précisé que c'était un secret mais qu'après ce que monsieur Ollivander avait vécu chez toi, celui-ci pouvait bien entendre la fin de cette horrible famille (ce sont ces mots !).  
D'après ce qu'il a dit, vous êtes tous les trois allés à Azkaban mais avant ça, vos baguettes ont été brisées (enfin celle de ta mère et la tienne puisque ton père n'avait déjà plus la sienne). A votre demande, ta mère et toi avez reçu un petit morceau de votre baguette en souvenir.  
Son récit fait froid dans le dos puisqu'il s'agit d'une justice expéditive et sans procès public.  
Puis il nous a indiqué que le monde sorcier était débarrassé de la famille Malfoy car vous seriez tous morts depuis.  
En effet il a précisé que tu avais été blessé par d'autres détenus quelques semaines seulement avant la fin de ta peine, fixée à cinq ans. Malgré un séjour à Sainte Mangouste, les guérisseurs n'ont pas réussi à te soigner. Ta mère, libérée également à cette période, aurait donc organisé ton départ de l'hôpital pour que tu puisses mourir paisiblement. Elle-même serait décédée à peine deux ans plus tard, alors que ton père est mort à Azkaban, il y a douzaine d'années environ.

Comme votre incarcération de cinq ans était accomplie, ta mère et toi étiez officiellement libres mais ruinés car tous vos coffres à Gringotts et vos propriétés avaient été confisqués par le ministère lors de votre condamnation.  
Il était ravi de penser que vous étiez mort dans la misère, sans magie et sans doute cachés dans le monde moldu.  
Son ton était dégoulinant de vengeance satisfaite et de supériorité, c'était écœurant à entendre.  
J'ai failli m'emporter et répliquer pour remettre ce sorcier à sa place car contrairement à certains de cette haute institution du ministère qui se sont battus lors de la guerre, lui, soit il était bien planqué, soit il nettoyait avec sa manche les chaussures de Voldemort, lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs du ministère.

J'étais furieux, mais je suis resté impassible devant lui car mon objectif était d'en savoir le plus possible sur toi et c'était la première fois que j'avais des informations aussi précises et fiables.  
Lorsqu'il est parti, Garrick et moi avons échangé un regard consterné. Cet homme dispose toujours de pouvoir dans le monde sorcier et vingt ans après la guerre, il y a encore autant de rancœur et de haine au ministère.

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai glissé cette conversation dans ma pensine pour la revoir tranquillement et là un petit fait que je n'avais pas noté sur le moment, m'a intrigué et je veux partager avec toi une hypothèse qui pourrait répondre à une partie de notre mystère.

Il semble que lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, ta mère a récupéré dans tes affaires d'Azkaban, le petit morceau de ta baguette que tu avais gardé lorsqu'elle a été cassée, et elle l'a glissé dans un petit médaillon pour le mettre à ton cou.  
Evidemment pour cet homme, c'était un symbole pour t'accompagner dans la mort, car un sorcier est souvent enterré avec sa baguette et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il nous l'a détaillé.  
Mais je ne pense pas que c'était l'objectif de ta mère car c'était une sorcière brillante et surtout cultivée.

Car nous y revenons encore mais ta baguette était en bois d'aubépine. Et ce bois est réputé remarquable pour sa force. C'est pour cela que cet homme avait demandé spécifiquement de l'aubépine et d'un arbre symbolique pour hériter de ses propriétés magiques anciennes. C'est ma spécialité et je lui ai fourni le bois d'un ancien arbre remarquable d'Allemagne, connu pour apporter une grande vigueur au porteur de la baguette.

Mais il y a un bois d'aubépine légendaire bien plus connu c'est celui de Glastonbury, pas très loin de domaine des Malfoy ! Cette aubépine qui fleurissait deux fois par an, aurait poussée à partir de la canne de Joseph d'Arimathie juste à côté d'un autre site encore plus mythique : Camelot, là où aurait vécu le roi Arthur et bien sûr le grand Merlin. Ce roi était très puissant grâce à la magie de Merlin et à la force d'Excalibur son épée magique.  
Cette aubépine aurait été abattue et brûlée au milieu XVII ième siècle lors de la Révolution Anglaise moldue de Cromwell mais du bois aurait été sauvegardé de la destruction par des sorciers. Et si quelqu'un pouvait acheter et conserver du bois de cette aubépine extraordinaire pour en faire une baguette, c'est bien une famille de sorcier très ancienne et riche comme la tienne. Donc peut-être que ta baguette était faite de ce bois sacré, une relique. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez demandé à en garder un morceau et que ta mère s'est arrangée pour que tu le gardes sur toi lorsque tu étais gravement malade.

Ce qui est très intéressant, c'est que je dispose moi aussi de ce bois sacré, sous forme d'un petit médaillon sculpté en forme d'arbre que je porte depuis une quinzaine d'années maintenant. Si mon hypothèse est juste, alors nous avons trouvé l'objet magique qui nous relie et qui pourrait te permettre de pratiquer de la légilimencie avec moi.

J'avoue que je suis assez excité par cette hypothèse et ces informations. Mais je réalise que cette excitation masque des éléments troublants. Selon cet homme, tu es mort dans la pauvreté et sans magie, ce qui est en contradiction avec mes visions.  
En effet tu pratiques une forme de magie en te connectant à moi, et cette maison que tu m'as montrée, en rêve, n'est certes pas un manoir mais elle reste une belle maison bourgeoise. De plus tu n'es certainement pas un fantôme. Donc tu es vivant, contrairement à ce qu'il affirme. Cependant, si tu disposes de la magie et de suffisamment d'argent pour vivre confortablement, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas par lettre? Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'empêche de m'écrire ? Je vais ajouter mon adresse postale moldue sur mon enveloppe, juste au cas où ?

J'espère qu'il s'est également trompé au sujet de ta mère et qu'elle se porte bien. Même si je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, elle m'a tout de même sauvé la vie et je pense que tu l'aimes.  
Evidemment je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour ton père, et apprendre son décès ainsi, ne m'a pas choqué, mais j'espère cependant que je ne t'ai pas appris cette nouvelle, sinon je m'excuse pour la brusquerie et le manque de formes que j'ai mis dans cette annonce.

Je t'envoie cette lettre dès que je la conclue afin de partager ces points avec toi le plus vite possible et aussi pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai fermé mon esprit depuis ce matin. Cependant j'espère que tu comprends que je ne voulais surtout pas d'interférence pendant mon escapade.  
Je m'excuse si cette défection temporaire t'a blessé. Je devine que tu es frustré et je ne veux pas revivre ta fureur une nouvelle fois.

Je vais rapidement me préparer un en-cas, car je meurs de faim, et me rendre sur la falaise pour contempler la mer, avant la nuit. Je te promets d'ouvrir mon esprit dès que j'y serai et de te laisser m'envahir autant que tu le souhaites.  
Je vais essayer de me concentrer pour pousser vers toi toute l'euphorie de cette découverte en espérant que tu en seras heureux.

J'ai hâte de te laisser caresser mon esprit. J'aspire à recevoir cette plénitude que tu m'apportes.  
Tes petits papillons de pensées m'ont manqué aujourd'hui et ton absence a été difficile à vivre, même si c'était nécessaire.

J'espère que mon hibou te trouvera vite : fais-moi savoir que tu as reçu ma lettre, ainsi je saurai que tu n'es pas très loin du pays de Galles.

A tout de suite, je t'invite à me rejoindre …

Harry


	5. Déclaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry a écrit une très belle lettre à Drago que je vous transmets dans ce dernier chapitre. Vous allez obtenir des réponses à vos questions. Toutes les réponses, non! Mais le reste il faudra l'imaginer, haha!
> 
> Ecrire ce dernier chapitre a été très difficile et je m'excuse pour le délai de publication. C'était un exercice très complexe car c'est toujours Harry qui écrit et non un narrateur, donc une lettre pas facile à tourner. J'espère que tout est cohérent et n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas bien.
> 
> De même je n'ai pas de Beta aussi malgré mes relectures, je m'excuse par avance si des coquilles restent encore ici ou là.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule très largement après Poudlard et respecte les romans excepté l'épilogue (EWE).  
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.  
> Evidemment rien ici ne m'appartient, tout est à la Grande, à l'Immense JK Rowling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------;

Drago, 18 octobre 2020

Je choisis de t’écrire encore une fois. D’une part parce c’est par ce biais que toute cette histoire s’est accélérée et d’autre part, je veux partager avec toi des pensées intimes. Par écrit, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour moi. Tu me connais, j’ai tendance à dire n’importe quoi à l’oral, alors qu’en écrivant les mots semblent couler tout seul.  
De plus cette fois je ne t’enverrai pas ma lettre, je te l’apporterai pour te la lire moi-même. Tu découvriras mes mots et mes pensées par ma voix et non par celle de Leekly.

J’ai d’abord pensé à te la lire assis sur la falaise de Tresinwen, devant de ma maison, en profitant des derniers rayons du soleil d’automne car je sais que tu apprécies l’endroit. Mais l’effet que je veux donner à ma déclaration n’aurait pas le même sens, car c’est mon territoire. Je préfère donc te la faire découvrir dans ton jardin à Highfield House, face au panorama de Marshwood Vale.  
Bien que cela me demandera plus de courage, c’est dans ce lieu que je veux être car c’est là où je t’ai retrouvé, là où tu peux être toi-même, en sécurité et détendu, là où tu te sens le plus heureux.

Je parlerai calmement, chuchoterai souvent, m’enflammerai probablement. Je tenterai d’ajouter des temps de pause entre chaque paragraphe pour que tu apprécies chaque sujet abordé et j’en profiterai pour te regarder assimiler mes confessions. En effet alors que tu me connais si bien depuis toutes ces années, je sais que je n’ai jamais révélé autant de moi, que ce je vais t’écrire maintenant.

Fin aout, quand je me suis présenté pour la première fois devant ton portail, j'étais incertain, nerveux, épuisé et en même temps enthousiaste. Comme si elle m'attendait, Leekly m'a dirigé vers toi, au bout de l'allée du jardin sans m'avertir de ce que j'allais découvrir.  
Pas après pas, j'ai reconnu ta silhouette fine, tes cheveux presque dorés. J'ai distingué ton visage gracieux complètement absorbé par le paysage. Puis tes yeux gris, tes sourcils clairs, ton nez droit, ta peau pale, physiquement tu es presque toujours le même. Mais très vite, j'ai compris, ce qui n'allait pas, avant même de voir ton fauteuil, car ton allure si caractéristique était comme cassée, à cause de ton handicap.  
Te voir ainsi m'a bouleversé violemment. Tu ne m'avais préparé à ce choc. Ta disparition et ton absence de réponse à mes lettres, tout s'expliquait et le puzzle s'est assemblé en une seconde. Mais c'était déjà une seconde de trop pour toi et tu as pensé que tu m'inspirais de la pitié.

« Potter » ! J'ai entendu mon nom dans ma tête, comme si tu l'avais prononcé de vive voix, avec pratiquement la même intonation que tu employais si souvent à Poudlard. J'aurais pu reculer, mais il faut croire que je suis toujours téméraire, ou têtu comme tu te plais à me le rappeler depuis ce jour.

Je mesure bien mieux aujourd’hui ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là, car si je connaissais bien ta fierté, je n’avais pas encore évalué à quel point tu avais peur de ce nouveau contact entre nous, même si tu le souhaitais depuis longtemps, même si tu me sentais prêt à tout dans notre lien. Ton mécanisme de défense s’est heurté à ma douleur de te retrouver si abimé.  
Je ne pense pas t’avoir dit combien j’ai eu peur moi aussi ce jour-là. Ce n’était évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais face à toi, dans ce jardin, j’ai réalisé subitement que mon existence prenait enfin du sens. Je clôturais une longue et austère période de ma vie pour me lancer dans une nouvelle ère éclatante de promesses.  
Ma Quête, celle qui provoquait tous mes voyages solitaires, s’arrêtait là. Alors que j’étais épuisé par une enquête longue et difficile pour te retrouver, trois semaines de folie, collé sur Internet avec une liste de noms de maison qui pouvaient convenir aux visions que tu m’avais poussées et avec de multiples transplanages pour vérifier sur place. Finalement tu étais juste devant moi et d’un seul coup, j’existais !

Je suis heureux que notre lien ait été aussi puissant déjà à ce moment-là. Et je ris encore en me rappelant tes yeux écarquillés lorsque ton esprit a été submergé par ma magie qui exprimait un maelstrom de joie, de félicité, de colère et de tristesse, de désarroi et de soulagement. Heureusement que tu as réussi à trier mes émotions au milieu de ta stupeur, car je n’aurais jamais réussi à faire tomber ton masque glacé en bafouillant comme je le faisais.

Avec ton tempérament calme et notre lien, j’ai beaucoup de chance. Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, combien de fois, avons-nous réussi à dépasser nos réactions agressives reflexes grâce cette connexion qui exprime nos sentiments réels ?  
En fin de compte, cela fait des années que j’en profite. Tu me soutiens depuis plus de 10 ans. Avec tes contacts par légilimencie, tu m’as empêché de sombrer dans mes dépressions et tu as calmé mes angoisses dans le passé. Et aujourd’hui encore, tu m’apportes avec délicatesse le repos, la légèreté, la sérénité. Tu me permets d’être indulgent avec moi-même.  
Dans le lien, tu es solide et fort, un protecteur, presque comme un Patronus qui m’entoure d’une paix étrange et réconfortante.

Alors, aujourd’hui, c’est à mon tour de te soutenir. Je peux protéger ton corps comme tu as soutenu mon âme. Ton handicap n’affecte pas ce que je pense de toi. Il ne te définit pas.  
Avec toutes nos interactions passées via le lien et nos rencontres quotidiennes maintenant, j’affirme que j’aime la personne que tu es devenue.

Tu es brillant, intelligent et cultivé. Tu possèdes une très grande force mentale et une ténacité incroyable, combiné à un puissant sorcier. Tu es exigent, méticuleux et sensible. Tu as beaucoup changé à cause de la vie, de la guerre.  
Je suis incapable de concevoir comment tu as acquis cette force pour supporter ta solitude, enfermé dans ton corps, sans aucune communication possible aussi bien avec Leekly qu’avec ta mère avant qu’elle ne décède, il y a 15 ans.  
Quel courage pour réussir à surmonter la souffrance et l’adversité sans jamais baisser les bras, simplement parce que tu avais une confiance absolue dans la magie et en ta puissance. Tu as une capacité de résilience extraordinaire.  
Je suis admiratif de cette patience infinie qui t’a permis d’approfondir progressivement notre lien en modelant une passerelle magique à partir de presque rien.  
Cependant tu es également vulnérable et malgré la confiance entre nous, tu te protèges instinctivement. En effet je sais que tu ne m’as pas raconté tout ce qui t’est arrivé à Azkaban. Je le vois dans tes yeux, ou parfois lorsque tu mets un peu de distance entre nous. Il y a encore beaucoup de fantômes qui te hantent. 

Moi aussi, je vis avec de nombreux fantômes. Je connais ces ombres qui me dévorent. Mais grâce à ta patience et ta force dans notre lien depuis toutes ces années, tu m’as aidé à en faire reculer plusieurs.  
Par tes confidences, je sais que tu as réussi à combattre petit à petit la solitude et constituer un lien social succinct en t’intégrant à ma vie et dans mes pensées grâce la légilimencie. D’une certaine manière, sans que j’en ai conscience, je t’ai déjà soutenu et j’ai participé à ta survie.  
Mais depuis cet été, je suis là ! Je te donne écoute et soutien en toute conscience et je veux t’aider plus encore. Et même si certains fantômes sont abominables, je ne fuirai pas. Je resterai avec toi. Nous les apprivoiserons ensemble avec confiance et nous les ferons reculer car je refuse qu’ils abiment le futur.

Je ne suis pas naïf, et j’ai suffisamment travaillé sur moi-même pour savoir que nous ne pourrons jamais totalement oublier la douleur et nous porterons toujours les séquelles de la guerre. Mais nous pouvons continuer à nous réparer mutuellement.  
Tu détestes ce mot. Ton regard courroucé me l’a encore fait comprendre avant-hier quand je l’ai glissé dans notre conversation. Mais tu te trompes sur la signification que je lui donne dans notre histoire. Pour moi la définition du mot « réparer » est celle de Patrick Boucheron (1), un historien français qui dit que « réparer, ce n’est pas annuler la blessure, mais la regarder pour ce qu’elle est, et affronter l’entaille ». C’est exactement ce que nous faisons déjà l’un pour l’autre avec courage, générosité et innovation.  
Même si nos blessures sont différentes, il ne s’agit pas d’un concours pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus abimé, bien que je considère que c’est toi, ce point me parait non discutable. Mais cela ne doit pas te faire sentir faible car il n’y a aucune hiérarchie entre nous. Plus maintenant. Je sais combien tu es fort et je t’admire.

Maintenant que nous nous sommes à la fois re-rencontrés, retrouvés, rapprochés, maintenant que nous nous sommes donnés avec autant de confiance, je suis déterminé à continuer notre histoire. Et même si c’est douloureux à certains moments, j’aspire à mettre en lumière qui nous sommes, aujourd’hui, y compris avec nos blessures, nos souvenirs et nos terreurs parfois. C’est ainsi que nous pourrons continuer à prendre soin de l’autre et avancer de concert. 

Le chemin a été si long, la Terre m’a paru si grande, avant de pouvoir te revoir. Maintenant rien ne m’arrêtera car j’aime ce qu’il y a entre nous.  
Peu m’importe que tu ne formules plus jamais des mots et des phrases, puisque tu me parles dans mon esprit.  
Peu m’importe que ce soit moi qui te soutienne pour t’assoir, te coucher ou même te laver, t’habiller.  
Peu m’importe que tes sourires soient de quelques millimètres sur ton visage figé.  
Peu m’importe que tu ne puisses plus marcher, courir ou transplaner, puisque je peux te rejoindre au moindre appel dans notre lien.  
Peu m’importe que tu ne puisses pas tendre la main pour me montrer quelque chose dans un livre ou dans le paysage, la richesse de ton vocabulaire me le précisera de toute façon.  
Peu m’importe que ce soit moi qui tourne la cuillère d’argent lorsque nous faisons des potions, puisque sous tes directives, elle sera parfaite.  
Peu m’importe que tu ne puisses pas me tenir la main si moi je peux le faire. 

Je prends tout ! Ces dernières semaines ont passé à toute allure, au point que j’en oublie quel jour nous sommes. Il y a tant à vivre, comme pour rattraper notre retard. Une intensité prodigieuse inonde chaque instant avec toi et manipule le temps ; une seconde ou une éternité, je ne sais plus.  
La proximité qui existait déjà dans notre lien, s’est transformé en affection. Je suis transporté par les sensations que tu fais naitre en moi et c’est merveilleux. D’ailleurs si je t’ai paru aussi exalté avec mon sourire rayonnant qui me fait paraître idiot, c’est parce que j’ai peur que tu me fuies si je te laisse trop de temps pour réfléchir, avant de te prouver que je t’accepte tel que tu es. 

En effet, rien n’est plus important pour moi que tes mots, tes tournures de phrases, tes sarcasmes aussi qui résonnent dans ma tête lorsque nous entamons une conversation.  
Rien n’est plus important qu’une petite elfe radieuse qui te comprend enfin et qui te voit plus vivant qu’elle n’aurait pu l’espérer.  
Rien n’est plus important que d’observer un fragile sourire rêveur sur tes lèvres tordues quand nous sommes assis sur la falaise, comme si le paysage dans ton cœur était aussi beau que celui de l’extérieur.  
Rien n’est plus important que mes bras autour de toi pendant nous nous baignons dans la mer d’Irlande.  
Rien n’est plus important que toi et moi cramponnés sur mon balai, le vent chatouillant nos visages heureux.  
Rien n’est plus important que de lire à deux voix des sonnets de Shakespeare dans ton jardin.  
Rien n’est plus important que nos débats sur la qualité d’un ingrédient pour telle ou telle potion, ou sur le meilleur enchantement pour garantir la puissance d’une rune.  
Rien n’est plus important que l’intimité qui nous lie pendant que tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit pour me reposer dans tes émotions.  
Rien n’est plus important que tes silences et tes yeux qui me transpercent parce que tu es ému.  
Rien n’est plus important que nos deux esprits se révélant l’un à l’autre pour laisser s’étreindre nos sentiments.  
Rien n’est plus important que t’emmener dans des moments intenses où ton regard contient plus de mots que tu ne m’en as jamais avoués.  
Rien n’est plus important que d’être assis à tes coté et tout à coup sentir mon cœur enfler.  
Rien n’est plus important pour moi que de créer des souvenirs avec toi. 

Je rêve d’inscrire nos deux pseudonymes dans des publications magiques de recherche de rang international.  
Je rêve de publier un livre de potions avec tous ce que nous découvrirons ensemble.  
Je rêve de mélanger nos connaissances sur l’histoire de la magie ancestrale pour les appliquer aux runes et aux charmes.  
Je rêve de batailles acharnées aux échecs.  
Je rêve de voler avec toi jusqu’au-dessus des nuages, pour qu’un sentiment de liberté t’envahisse et que tu te sentes vivant.  
Je rêve de compter les étoiles filantes avec toi, étendus sur l’herbe douce du jardin, et d’apprendre le nom de toutes les constellations.  
Je rêve de nous en train de lire tour à tour les poèmes de Byron, Walter Scott ou même de Victor Hugo, le soir devant la cheminée.  
Je rêve de nos longues heures à contempler en silence les oiseaux tournoyer au-dessus de la vallée ou à écouter le ressac des vagues qui s’écrasent sur la plage.  
Je rêve d’une vie simple et agréable, sans forcément faire des choses ensemble mais ressentir le plaisir de partager le même instant, le même souffle de vent.  
Je rêve d’une vie domestique à tes côtés et d’une routine quotidienne que tu t’empresseras de briser, car tu ne supportes plus les habitudes.  
Je rêve depuis si longtemps d’une chose impossible : un foyer. Je le voudrais maintenant avec toi tout en te laissant ta liberté. Ma tête fourmille d’idées pour agencer ma maison et mon laboratoire pour qu’ils soient adaptés à tes déplacements avec ton fauteuil et ainsi nous pourrons passer de chez toi à chez moi selon nos envies. Et avec les protections que j’ai optimisées autour de nos deux jardins, ton univers va considérablement s’agrandir.

En outre, même si le saut dans la technologie numérique moldue s’avère laborieux pour un sorcier, je trouve que tu es devenu rapidement autonome en écriture avec ton clavier à commande oculaire (2). Peut-être pourrais-tu m’écrire par email maintenant ?  
Et l’apothéose, c’est le grand spectacle de théâtre que tu vas m’offrir très bientôt, grâce à la méthode d’épellation (2) que je t’ai trouvée sur Internet qui va enfin te permettre de communiquer avec Leekly. Avec l’usage et le temps, vos échanges seront plus agiles. Il va falloir que je stocke le popcorn pour assister à vos futures disputes telles que le parfum du shampoing qu’elle a acheté, un épi à ta coiffure, le choix de ta chemise non coordonnée avec la couleur du ciel ou la place de la petite cuillère sur la table. J’ai hâte d’y être !  
Je me moque un peu mais mon objectif est de t’accompagner afin que tu deviennes autonome et libre de construire toi-même ton projet de vie, malgré ta très grande dépendance.  
Ce n’est pas parce que ton corps ne te répond plus que tu n’as plus de possibilités. Je connais ton intelligence, ta détermination, ton courage et même ton humour.

Pour t’aider plus encore, je travaille depuis plusieurs semaines à te créer une baguette qui te permettra de faire de la magie malgré ton handicap. Je sais qu’elle te manque notamment quand nous faisons des potions. De plus tu as besoin de la canaliser. Ne te fâche pas, mais Leekly m’a dit que tu faisais de temps en temps de la magie accidentelle au paroxysme de ta frustration lorsqu’elle ne saisissait pas ce que tu voulais lui faire comprendre.  
Comme tu ne pourras pas bouger le bras pour lancer les sorts, je t’aiderai à les travailler en informulé et très vite tu retrouveras une partie de ton autonomie. Qui sait, peut-être pourras-tu transplaner ?  
Je voudrais que tu te sentes plus libre, car je sais que ta fierté souffre. Tu m’as déjà dit que tu te considérais comme un poids, alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’être égaux, juste complémentaires. Ce qui nous permet de prendre soin l’un de l’autre par des moyens différents mais profondément nécessaires à l’un et à l’autre.

Je vais te parler d’elle maintenant : ta future baguette ! Et je sens que je vais t’assommer avec une masse de détails, mais c’est mon métier et je l’adore.

J’ai choisi du Pernambouc, un bois qui n’entrera pas en concurrence avec l’aubépine du morceau de ta baguette. Donc elle sera encore rouge ! Oh, rassure-toi, pas un rouge Gryffondor, mais un rouge braise flamboyant. Le bois provient du Brésil, d’un jeune arbre qui a été malmené par une tempête et qui a donc été taillé très fortement pour survivre. Il y a un peu de symbolique avec ton parcours qui me plait. Les morceaux coupés n’étaient pas assez longs pour être vendus pour faire des archets de violon. J’en ai donc acheté quelques ’uns qui me paraissaient adéquats pour une baguette mais je ne m’en étais pas encore servi. Pour la tienne, j’ai choisi un morceau assez large pour que ta main puisse l’entourer facilement malgré ta paralysie.  
Ce bois est extrêmement dur et lourd ce qui permettra également de bien l’attacher à un support comme ton fauteuil. Il a une grande capacité de résilience. Il vibrera plus facilement, avec une résonnance d’une très grande qualité, ce qui te conviendra tout à fait puisque tes sorts seront informulés. 

Continuons dans les détails ! Pour le cœur de la baguette j’ai choisi l’escarboucle d’une vouivre du Jura que des chasseurs moldues avaient prise pour un ours et abattue sans même rechercher son corps. C’est un sorcier français qui me l’a vendue lorsque je suis passé par Paris. Il s’agit d’un grenat rouge-sang d’une dureté exceptionnelle. Il symbolise la vérité et la fidélité, il protège des blessures et du poison et apporte la prospérité.

Sur le papier cette association devrait te convenir et j’y ajouterai des charmes que je collerai avec des runes. Ceci pour que ta baguette soit plus sensible à tes influx magiques puisque tu ne pourras pas faire les gestes du poignet lors de son utilisation. J’espère réussir ce challenge.  
De plus pour qu’elle te corresponde pleinement, j’ai besoin de ta contribution. En effet tu es bien plus compétent que moi sur le choix des runes et je pense injecter une potion dans les veines du bois, ce qui est également dans ton domaine d’expertise. Je veux que ta baguette soit l’aboutissement d’une réalisation commune.

Vivre des expériences conjointes pour approfondir notre attachement, c’est ma vision d’un foyer. 

Pendant des années, je n’ai jamais réussi à me projeter en avant et j’ai pensé que je serais toujours tout seul. Même si cette solitude me convenait, que je pouvais facilement dire que je n’étais pas malheureux, je n’étais pas heureux pour autant. Et puis tu es là maintenant. Je n’ai jamais pu imaginer quelqu’un dans ma vie et aujourd’hui je ne peux plus imaginer quelqu’un d’autre que toi près de moi. Je le ressens complètement : je suis heureux !

Je sais que tout ce temps, je t’ai attendu, c’est une évidence. A chaque invitation que tu m’envoyais par légilimencie, je me sentais vivant, entouré d’une douceur réconfortante, dans une félicité telle que je me suis attaché profondément à toi. 

Concrétiser ces sensations, chaque jour ensemble en vrai, me donne des ailes. Bien évidemment, avec notre lien je te comprends facilement mais notre communication passe aussi avec ton regard si expressif. Et régulièrement, mon cœur s’emballe à voir tes yeux s’illuminer d’émotions, se remplir de myriades de sentiments, s’enflammer d’étincelles de chaleur juste pour moi, et briller de confiance ou de vulnérabilité. J’aime t’avoir à porter de regard même si nous pouvons nous comprendre à distance par la magie, ou nous parler par le lien d’un bout à l’autre de la maison. C’est tellement facile de rester avec toi, dans cet attachement dont j’ai rêvé pendant des années. C’est si simple, si naturel. 

Mes sentiments pour toi sont réels et sincères, je veux que tu saches que tu es aimé, que tu puisses continuer à vivre avec indépendance tout en ayant la certitude de compter pour quelqu’un.

Je m’engage à toujours te répondre lorsque tu m’appelleras et à toujours te donner le meilleur de moi. C’est une promesse. 

C’est si étrange de te confier mes sentiments par écrit, alors que tu peux si facilement ressentir mes émotions dans mon esprit. Pour Shakespeare « L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme » (3). Alors assurément, tu sais déjà ! Mais j’avais envie de tout te dire, de me déclarer.

Chaque instant avec toi, chaque petit moment, chaque regard, chaque caresse, chaque souffle de douceur dans mon esprit, chaque interaction, chaque vision, chaque étreinte, ce sont des mots d’amour et je les veux tous les jours, pour toujours.

Harry

oOOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Patrick Boucheron «Réparer, ce n'est pas annuler la blessure, mais la regarder pour ce qu'elle est et affronter l'entaille. On ne peut bien réparer que ce que l'on renonce à rétablir dans son état initial. »
> 
> (2) Philippe Aubert et Sophie Jacolin «Rage d'exister»
> 
> (3) William Shakespeare; «Songe d'une nuit d'été»


End file.
